Darkest Before Dawn
Darkest Before Dawn By: Joyfulxchaos8907 aka Jamie Chapter One I’d had the same dream since I was a little girl. I always see a dark hallway with a light at the end. My heart pounds and my legs ache from running. The trouble is was I could never tell if I was running towards something or away. I could never reach the light, but the question is would I want to? I woke up to the light shining through my bedroom window. All I know is that I need to go to the bathroom and then get coffee. Once I made it to the kitchen I started the coffee pot and retrieved a few slices of bread from the pantry to make toast. It wasn’t too long before the fresh smell of coffee filled the kitchen. I love my small kitchen; it is the perfect size for just me. The walls are painted a pale light blue and a white textured ceiling. I find the color to be calming. The kitchen is split with the oven on one side and the sink on the other side. The appliances are all white, which is a pain to keep clean. Most of the appliances are a few years old; the only exception is the coffee maker, which my mother bought after I used the other to death. I poured my coffee into my favorite mug, which had a picture of a wolf howling as it snowed. I sat my coffee on the dining table as I went to get the newspaper. There wasn’t much on the front page; a drug bust in Alma, road construction progress to Central City, and thing that I don’t care to pay attention to. However, I did check the weather for today; and it looked great. Oh well, it is time to shower anyways. I walked into my bedroom and grabbed my clothes for the day; a pair of jeans and a green tank top. The shirt is darker than the room, which is painted a sage green. The trim is painted white. My bedspread is the same color with sage and white pillows scattered around it. I walked into the white bathroom.'' I haven’t decided what color to paint it yet.'' I looked into the mirror to see someone who appeared to be extremely disheveled. I have small, dark under-eye circles from lack of sleep. My face shape is about average, not too round or thin, a bit of an oval shape. I have dirty blonde hair that travels half-way down my back. Other than side bangs it is almost all one length, which reminds me that I need a haircut. I am average build but a little on the short side, I am only 5’4”. My gaze travelled back to my face to my scar. It travels s from the bottom of my left eyebrow almost to my hairline. I received it during the attack. I am a werewolf. It is hard to believe, looking into my green eyes that I turn into a wolf when the moon is full. We have to change during the full moon, although we can transform at any time. It has been this way for nearly four years now, since I was attacked. I had been at a friend’s party in the country. After having a great time with friends, I decided to call it a night and drive home. The alcohol had faded from my system and the long drive seemed to be going well. Well, until my tire went flat that is. I got out of my vehicle to retrieve the spare tire and jack when I heard movement behind me. I saw nothing so I went back to fixing the tire. The beast (who later turned out to be Elijah) crashed into my left side, knocking me down. He began to claw, nearly taking my eye out. He managed to bite my wrist before a man yelled at him to stop. This was Nicolas, our pack leader. He scooped me into his arms and carried me to what seemed the speed of light to his house. There he and his mate Joslynn took care of me for 2 days. In that time I was either unconscious or in pain. At the beginning of the third day, I felt ragged, but alive. Joslynn started a shower for me and gave me clothes of hers to wear, though they were a little big. After I was cleaned up, Joslynn and Nicolas sat me down and explained what had happened and what I now was. I could feel the cuts on my back and thighs and the bite on my wrist. I could feel the wolf inside me, and she groveled to them. I knew nothing would be the same again. I shook my head. I still had to get ready to do errands. I hopped into the shower. The hot water felt great on my skin. By the time I was done I smelled like vanilla. I put my clothes on and quickly applied my make-up. Instead of trying to bother drying my hair, I did a simple French braid. I grabbed my purse and keys and locked the door behind me. Category:Fictions Category:Personals